Parcel and package delivery is becoming increasingly common as e-commerce sales become a preferred way for consumers to purchase goods. For example, popular parcel delivery services routinely deliver nearly 6.5 billion packages or parcels each year. A common form of delivering packages or parcels involves a delivery courier placing a package or parcel on the front porch of a residential home. This delivery method, however, leaves the package or parcel relatively vulnerable to theft. For example, as of Nov. 21, 2016, approximately 23 million people had reported lost packages or other items that had been stolen from their porches. Security authorities often view these thefts as low priority crimes, but to the individual that is expecting a package delivery, these thefts are often frustrating and infuriating. In addition, these thefts may leave people feeling vulnerable within their own communities.